the_republic_of_amasenenfandomcom-20200214-history
National Worker's Benefit Program
National Workers Benefits Program Bill Preamble: As our great nation has grown and developed it has become clear that we are nation founded by the people, for the people. We are a people of workers and it is our duty as democratically elected officials to protect the working class from be exploited and provide an equal opportunity for all. In order to do this we have set a list of provisions regarding compensation given, terms of termination, as well as offering several government programs such as child daycare, parental leave, and vacation benefits. =Article I. The Department of Labor will be established as a result of this legislation. It is the duty of the Department of Labor to enforce all requirements set by this legislation on employers, as well as investigate any complaints against employers.= Section 1.01 The Department of Labor will be ran by the Secretary of Labor. The SoL will be a member of the President's cabinet. (a) The Department of Labor will enforce the minimum wage and will perform an economic assessment every two years and adjust the wage to inflation. (i) The wage as of Sept. 1st, 2017 will be Ɍ15.00/hour and increase by 2% every year Section 1.02 The Federal Department of Labor is responsible for distributing worker's benefits such as Parental Leave Benefits, Child Care Benefits, Vacation Pay, Worker's Compensation Benefits, and setting wage standards. (a) Parental Leave Benefits will be available to immediate family members who care for a child. Each child will grant parents one year's paid child care leave. (i) Family members eligible for Paid Parental Leave Benefits are: Parents, grandparents, siblings of the parents, or siblings of the child. (ii) The paid leave may be divided up and used by all of the above mentioned. They may be used in any combination but cannot exceed a year's time. The Parental Leave Benefits Program will cover 1820 hours in wages. (iii) When taking Parental Leave Benefits, employees may not be terminated. (b) Child Care Benefits will be provided for early childhood development for children ages 1-to school age (4/5). 40 hours/week of child care services will be granted per child. © The work week will be set to 35 hours before overtime wages must be administered. (i) Overtime pay rates are as follows: 1) 35-55 hours 1.5x regular pay rate 2) 55-80 hours 3.0x regular rate (ii) No employee may work over 80 hours/week for any reason. (d) The right to leisure with 175 hours (5 weeks) of paid vacations a year will be granted to all citizens of the Republic. They may use them in bulk or separately throughout the year. (e) Worker's Compensation will be provided for those who have sustained injuries in the workplace. (i) Workers who are injured in the work place will need to confirm that the person in question has been a.) injured at the workplace, b.) was not being negligent of duties or following safety precautions, c.) and confirmed by three doctors the disability, and what limitations it brings. 1) For those deemed "FULLY DISABLED", they will be granted 35 hours pays at 1.5x their hourly rate till they turn 65. (Social Security Benefits will take over at this point.) 2) For those deemed "MOSTLY DISABLE", they will be granted 30 hours at 1.0x their hourly rate till they turn 65, and be permitted to work up to 15 hours a week. 3) For those deemed "SOMEWHAT DISABLED", they will be granted 20 hours at 1.0x their hourly rate till they turn 65, and be permitted to work up to 25 hours per week. 4) For those deemed "TEMPORARILY DISABLED", they will be granted 35 hours pay 1.0x their hourly period at the recommendation of the doctor and case worker (ii) Workers who are NOT injured in the work place or were not following protocol will receive the following compensation: 1) be granted 35 hours pays at 1.0x their hourly rate till they turn 65. (Social Security Benefits will take over at this point.) 2) For those deemed "MOSTLY DISABLE", they will be granted 30 hours at .75x their hourly rate till they turn 65, and be permitted to work up to 15 hours a week. 3) For those deemed "SOMEWHAT DISABLED", they will be granted 20 hours at .50x their hourly rate till they turn 65, and be permitted to work up to 25 hours per week. 4) For those deemed "TEMPORARILY DISABLED", they will be granted 35 hours pay .75x their hourly period at the recommendation of the doctor and case worker Category:Legislation